Sonic's Feelings Dilema: Together,friendship turns around
by Plawe
Summary: Basically just a little love for this pairing,they're just so cute together,by the fact of Rayman's calm acttitude and Sonic's free spirit soul,they go to the cutest ways possible! A Sonic x Rayman fanfic


It was a very lonely night,one of our main heroes,Sonic the-you all know what it is,indeed,has been kind of sad all these past days,just because he knows that in reality,he has made mistakes,but the one he regreets the most,it has to be calling everysingle person he helps for nothing a ''friend''.Friends are always nice,but you have to take care of it,Sonic didn't know the results until he noticed now,instead of just being calm,it's all now ''Sonic here Sonic now you called me a friend of yours so let's hang out''.

Sonic felt horrible,truly,truly horrible,he just doesen't want so many friends,he acts so friendly,but in reality he only wants to do what HE wants to do.''If it was only Tails,Knuckles,Amy...all of these guys...but...Silver? He even rarely appears...Team Chaotix? there just here for Knuckles! And Cream? Jesus christ It was only for fucking Amy,annoying me all the time with the ''help that little kid'' thing,fuck...''

Then,surprised by his own despicable insults,saw something in the distance...kind of...off...it was like an alien,it was just plain weird to watch it and Sonic had so many questions at the moment,but because he's not the SMARTEST one,he decides to take action.

He ran fast as usual in the wind like he normally does,and attacks from behind the mysterious creature,that was quietly walking in the creature,being attacked by Sonic from behind,only could shout ''WHAT THE HELL'' before he hitted the ground,painfully.

''Huh,that's what happens when intruders come in without and invitation!'' Sonic jokingly said,watching the creature moaning in pain

When Sonic was looking at him,it actually had a surprised face,never seen like one of those creatures like h-...but wait a MINUTE! Sonic suddenly saw a familiar face,a strange,but familiar,REALLY familiar face!

''W-w-w-wait...you're not...h-hey don't stay like that! Say something you freak!''

''Hey,Sonic,you just breaked my hand,thanks,douchebag'' Said the creature still being pressed by the floor

''R...R...Ra..Rayman?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF F-'' Sonic screamed,but interrupted by Ray's finger in his lips

''If you continue screaming,you will get in trouble,nobody knows who I am,so there,I came here trying to he how your world works!'' Rayman said with an exited face,rubbing his hands on his hair,trying to look good as always

''S-still man..it has been already like...wow...3 years?'' Said the cocky hedgehog,happy to see one of his best friends back from suppostly sleeping

''You're exagerating WAAAAAY to much! It has been only a year! We celebrated New Year's Eve last December,remember?!'' Ray said,as if it was something very,very important to him

Sonic finally remembers everything,but it wasn't nice to remember it either

''Y-yeah...but...I think you don't know something R-Raypal...''

''I told you to not call me like that,it's fucking stupid,sounds like something that Omochao said to me before'' Rayman furiusly said it with almost burning flames on his dark blue pale eyes

''Well okay,but...Do you remember all this place,Emerald Coast?'' Sonic said

''Yeah,why shouln't I? It's pretty obvius'' The limb-less creature said with a quiet jiggle

''Anyways,Ray..I-I...''*he holded Ray's hand with serious feelings on his eyes* ...''

''S...Sonic,d-dude what th-'' *Rayman said nerviously,kind of blushing because of his sudden reaction and action at the same time,if Sonic was going to do what Ray was thinking of,it was going to be a very...cringy night to remember,definetly...

Sonic quitted Rayman's glove out of his damaged hand and taked care of it,he bringed some bandages that was reserving for Sonic Boom's new trailer,but considered this reason to be more important.

The Hedgehog was confused,he never saw his pal's naked hand before,not even on they're entire 9 years of friendship,but when he saw it,it was bleeding,with a large purple damaged fingers,all with little red on top,it was strange,but for Sonic it was very important,even for his friend...

Ray was probably one of those persons that Sonic could only relax and just talk with him normally,not fake friendship,boring,action and fights,it was just a very good way of relaxing,and everytime that Rayman comes in to say Hello,he's the first one to meet him.

''**A-AH THAT HURTED! BE MORE GENTLE AT LEAST!**'' Ray screamed in pain as Sonic putted on some bandages and was touching to comprove if the damage wasn't very infected

Sonic after hearing that,he instantly blushed furiously,because it sounded like they where doing...naughty things,and with Ray saying those things in that way,it made him go like nuts,but still calmed down his little erection

''F-f-f-finally finished,he,he! ''Sonic said looking at Ray all red and blushing,still having dirty fantasies of the two of them with Ray's scream included

''A-anyway,I think I gotta go know,my friends and probably family are worried about me,excuse me Sonic,but I'm really hungry,hell,tonight is none the less that Fried Plum night! My favorite!'' Rayman said happily ''But,Sonic,really,really thank you for all,still you're the one that broke my hand and still just take care of it,thanks''

Sonic was distracted by Rayman's hair getting a little too ''up'' all the sudden,but Rayman was still talking about his touched Ray's hair so he could be sure;He was indeed,as his hair went up all by itself.

After Rayman saw that,INMIATLY opened a portal to send him to his dimension,ready to go as fast as he could.

_**''HAHAHHAAHHA BYE SONIC W-WHATEVER SAY HELLO TO TAILS AND AND AND BYE''**_

Sonic,stanged of how Ray just reacted so WEIRD like that,was in shock,but glad to see his friend after such a ''long'' time

The little hedgehog just went again to his tree,and never thinked about his friendship problems anymore,now he was just thinking about how Rayman screamed like a little BITCH when he was taking care of his damaged hand

Still questioning the fact that his hair had an erection or something

One thing is clear for sure

Rayman was afraid by the fact that Sonic always looks at him like that,I mean,_no homo._


End file.
